falcondayzrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Darkness Of Chernarus
History The Darkness Of Chernarus started not long after the fall of Daryl Von Krieg and the fall of the unseen with the two main leaders being Ex Unseen, When Darly passed away people were forced away into the wilderness to find a new home and fend for them selves...throughout Hunter Winges life time he's seen too many of his family members die and turn against him, as-well as seeing the undead roam the streets attacking the innocent...But something snapped one day, he saw the world in a different light after watching his best friend get torn apart by walkers he sat down next to a tree and rethought his life and his decisions, ultimately making him believe that becoming a stone cold cannibal would be his salvation, after a short time or walking the lonely paths he ran into two men Ash Clyde and John Johnson for some strange reason he wanted friends he wanted company these people seem just like the right people..the people he wanted to be with...The people he would want to fight by his side... The people he would want to be his defenders and loyal servant, Along the roads they started chatting about Old Eden dying settlements and you know the 'MisFits', then the idea came to him..Why not create a group? We could Rule the land? We could Conquer the landscape. Everyone smiled at each other in agreement. Along his journy he managed to run into some men he held most dear...His nephew Dallas Winge and not him nephew but just as close linus and Mohammed, Hunter quickly established a friendship with these men and asked for an alliance. After a short time walking around with friends or so family he calls them he decided that their armbands would be Black for darkness and so a new age of banditry began and a new age of terror began.incase you guys run into us Upon the movement of the Ex Unseen, they tried to help people but in return received anger,hate and muggings...And so we thought we should return the favor to the corrupt minds of Chernarus and so they started to pillage small campsites in the woods and hunt small group of people for their...meat.. After a long time of wondering around with his small group of bandits and staying in small towns or camping out they thought, why do we hide form what we want? why do we move and move from their loot hot-spots? we should make one of these places...ours...forever and so they hide in devilish places awaiting there next survivor awaiting their next awaiting food... while wondering the lonely roads and lonely pathways they finally discovered the right place for to make camp..the location is still unknown to the people of Chernarus but all they should know is that.. the darkness awaits. we would go on weekly runs looking for canned food but find none, thats how they started off eating human after being lost by himself in the plain fields of chernarus he need meat so badly...so he never mentioned his other friend...in the dire need for food he knocked his friend out cold and roasted him alive mostly... when his friend awoke he was screaming and screaming at his friend who betrayed him, so he beat him to death and continued to have a feast on his body enjoying every last savory bit of his boby even the mans bone marrow. Category:Settlements Category:Inactive settlements